


Puppy Crush

by sweettears90



Series: Alex/Hank Series [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Teenage Years, F/M, childhood crush, parents discussing your love lives, school bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Danvers's and Alura Schott's teenage years are typically awkward, despite their half-alien genetics. Meanwhile, Alex, Hank, Kara, and Winn discuss awkward puppy crushes and their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> NextGeneration18 over on ff.net gave me a prompt of: "I'm only giving this because they're not biologically related: Alex, Hank, Kara and Winn get a panic attack when Jeremiah develops a huge crush on Alura in middle school."
> 
> I'm not quite sure if this is exactly what they had in mind, but I think that it's adorably cute, regardless. And also explores the children when they're older, with personalities of their own. Ehehehe.  
> I do not miss those awkward, teenage years. Or school. 
> 
> This hasn't been proofread, so let me know if you spot any grammatical errors!

“Come on! Give it back or I’ll throw you into space!” the voice rang out in the busy halls of the school. It wasn’t so much that somebody was being picked on, or even the threat that caught Jeremy’s attention, but rather, who said it. He’d know that voice anywhere. He quickly rushed over to where the two older kids were standing over Alura with her bag.

It was easy enough for him to push them backwards and to grab her bag from their hands with his telekensis. They didn’t even know what had happened until Jeremy was giving the bag back to Alura.

“Fucking Martian freak,” one of the boys said as he brushed past Jeremy and Alura.

“You and your disgusting, alien girlfriend!” the other said as he ran off in the other direction.

“Thanks, but I had it under control,” Alura protested as she slipped her bag onto her back. Then, she brushed past him and started towards her next class.

“We’re already ostracized enough here, as it is,” Jeremy said as he hurried to catch up with her. “We’ve got to stick up for one another, Alura. Besides, we’re family.”

“Keep your voice down!” Alura said as she whirled around to face him. “I’m enough of a freak as it is without other people finding out that I’m related to…” she looked him up and down. “You.”

The minute bell rang overhead, and most of the lingering students slipped into their classrooms. The hall was deserted, except for Jeremy and Alura. The hard look on her face instantly softened and she offered him a sheepish look.

“Thanks,” she said gently. “I’ll see you after school?”

“Yeah, later,” he said with a frown. He teleported away to his next class, while Alura turned and went into the classroom that she was standing in front of.

* * *

“Don’t you think that they spend a little too much time together?” Hank asked as he watched as Jeremy and Alura ran upstairs. A moment later, they heard the sound of Alura’s bedroom door slamming shut.

“I think that it’s great that they love to spend time with their cousins,” Kara said as she handed Hank and Winn each a glass of water

“But shouldn’t they be spending more time with their own friends?” Alex asked rather anxiously. “Jeremy is almost fourteen now, and Alura is twelve. I remember hanging out with my own friends and not wanting to spend time with my awkward, new sister when I was that age.” She glared at Kara, who could only offer her foster-sister an innocent smile.

“Maybe, but you weren’t attending an elite super school like they are,” Winn pointed out evenly. “Zach tells us all the time how the other kids pick on him, Alura, and Jeremy.”

“What’s that like?” Alex asked him.

“What’s what like?” Winn asked with confusion.

“Having a kid who still tells you stuff,” Alex said with a slight roll of her eyes. “Jeremy doesn’t tell us anything, anymore. It’s ‘not cool’, I suppose.”

“Alura tells us stuff, too,” Kara butted in. “Well, not to the extent of what Zach tells us, but she still talks with us. But I get the feeling that she doesn’t exactly have a lot of friends at school. She mostly hangs out on her own, and tries to push both Zach and Jeremy away, so that the other students will think that she’s less of a loser than she actually is.”

“And yet, as soon as school is over, both of them spend all of their time together,” Hank pointed out with a frown.

“You don’t think that there’s any funny business going on up there, do you?” Winn asked anxiously.

“What? No, of course not!” Kara said dismissively with a snort and a flap of her hand.

“They are teenagers, at the start of their sexual awakening,” Winn pointed out as he shot his wife an annoyed glare.

“Yes, but they’re also a Kryptonian and a Martian!” Kara pointed out angrily.

“But also both half-human!” Alex was quick to point out. “We don’t know how their human halves will affect their puberty and sexuality.”

“She has a point,” Hank pointed out. All eyes slid over to Kara.

“Fine, fine!” she said after a moment. She used her super-hearing to listen to them upstairs.

“…rate of v(t)=t^3-1/2t^2+4 gallons per minute, where t is the number of minutes since…” Jeremy was saying.

Kara shook her head slightly. “What are they saying?” Winn asked eagerly.

“Math,” she said with a frown. “Can’t understand a damned thing that they’re talking about.” She punched her husband in the arm playfully. “Who said that we could have two genius children? It was cute when they were doing long division when they were three, but not so much anymore.”

* * *

“Okay, so mom has listened to us now, so we’re okay,” Alura said, interrupting Jeremy reading out math-problem after math-problem from his calculus book.

“What’s the topic of conversation today?” Jeremy asked as he closed the book and slid it over to where his backpack was.

“Um…” Alura blushed a little and shook her head quickly. “You don’t want to know.” Jeremy pulled a disgusted look, but Alura did not correct whatever he was thinking that they’d been talking about. “So, are you gonna go to the dance on Friday?”

“Why are you asking me? You know that I don’t do stuff like that.”

“It’s only cause I really want to go, but the last person that I want to show up with is my brother.” She pulled a face.

“The primary students aren’t even allowed to go to the weekend dances, though,” Jeremy reminded her.

“Not unless they’re invited by a student who is allowed,” Alura was quick to point out. “But I still don’t want to go with Zach.”

Jeremy considered her words for a moment. “What happened to pretending like you don’t even know me?” he asked a bit sourly after a moment.

Alura shook her head frantically, her dark hair whipping back and forth. “It isn’t working. I want to go back to being your friend again, Jem.”

Jeremy put his hands behind him and leaned his weight backwards. He considered her for a long moment. “Fine. I’ll go to the dance with you.”

She tackled him to the ground in a flying hug. “Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!” she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Jeremy’s face flushed darkly, and he hesitantly hugged Alura back.

* * *

“And at any rate, who cares if they like-like one another,” Winn went on. “I was Jeremy’s age once. I remember flitting from one puppy crush to another. Give it a month, and I’m sure that he’ll be pining over somebody else.”

Kara flipped her hair over her shoulder. “But you know what they say about us Kryptonian woman,” she said as she offered her husband an aluring smile and a flirty wink.

“No, I don’t know actually,” Alex said flatly.

Kara’s smile faded. She looked dryly over to her foster-sister before she moved forward to rest her hands on the coffee table that divided where she sat across from Alex. “We are impossible to resist. Honestly, I wouldn’t blame Jeremy if he was already head-over-heels in love with Alura.”

“Okay okay okay, new topic! New topic!” Winn begged them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving a review and/or kudos!


End file.
